


Arthur in Blue

by visions_of_red



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visions_of_red/pseuds/visions_of_red
Summary: Arthur has antlers and wears blue~





	Arthur in Blue




End file.
